Aellora Moonbrook
Aellora is a 67-year-old high elf and a 3rd level rogue (arcane trickster). At 5'11" she is on the tall side for an elf, but as wiry and graceful as any of her kind. Her skin is paler than any human's, and her green eyes are watchful. She wears her blue-black hair in a long braid down her back. When prepared for battle she dresses in studded leather armor, with a rapier and dagger on her belt and a longbow in her hand (a careful observer might notice a second dagger protruding from one boot, though its hilt is generally covered by the hem of her pants). She can easily fade into the background, but when alert she stands with the coiled tension of one ready to jump or dodge at a moment's notice. While raised mostly among humans, Aellora has a traditionally elvish aesthetic appreciation for objects and actions that are both beautiful and functional. Whether in combat, in a tavern's common room, on the road, or even picking a mule, Aellora searches for the marriage of beauty, honesty, and functionality. In Her Own Words Greetings! I am Aellora Moonbrook. As you can see I am an elf, but I grew up in a human town (Hill's Edge), and thus am largely familiar with human ways. My mother is a courtesan at the local pleasure house, so I am not easily shocked by salaciousness. I often struggle to comprehend the less cerebral side of human humor, but Donnie's exaggerated lewdness reminds me pleasantly of home. I am quite nimble, and enjoy dancing and playing the viol, both of which I have done since my early childhood. If we ever make camp at a place where we have no need to be hidden, I would be happy to provide music for the group. According to my mother I am too clever for my own good. I really don't know what she means by that, but then she also called my decision to take up adventuring "an act of teenage rebellion in the human style." But how many secrets can only be learned by adventuring! And besides, fortune favors the gold, so building up a supply of treasure can't hurt. Whatever our current differences of opinion, my mother taught me that anything worth doing is worth doing perfectly, and I attempt artistry in every discipline that I pursue. When not on the road, I spend hours each day practicing dance, music, weapons, and of course sneaking around. I take great joy in gleaning information by whatever methods present themselves. You may notice me sneaking off sometimes… curiosity captures the cat, I think it is that humans say. I enjoy artistry in all its forms, whether the whistle of an arrow to the heart, the snick of a lock coming open, the silence of perfect stealth, or the liquid motion of able dancers. Do whatever you do with artistry, and you will have my respect. So far I have greatly appreciated the artistry with which we have dispatched those goblins and that nasty bugbear, though I admit that I also admired the artistry of the goblins' water trap--when we weren't getting caught in it. After our rest, onward! Direction is the greater part of valor!